Cherry Blossoms and Oil Cans
by TealcIsTheBomb
Summary: The Cherry Blossom Festival in Washington D.C. holds more for the couple than just flowers.  Shameless Shules. Set about a year in the future.
1. A concert and some rain

**My very first FanFic ever so be kind. Reviews will only help so I thank ye ahead of time.**

**Disclaimer: Alas! I own nothing pertaining to Psych except all the season on DVD, a TV to watch them on and popcorn to enjoy while watching. **

"Gus! Where are you taking me?" a very amused blindfolded Juliet was asking her friend.

"Sorry Juliet, just following my orders." So Juliet just kept her hands on her friend's shoulders and let her mind wander.

_I can't believe that I am here in Washington D.C. during the Cherry blossom Festival of all times. I have always wanted to be here._

_She, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and about twenty federal agents had followed the trail of the suspect of over thirty murders. Thanks to the diligent work of the agents and Shawn's integral piece of evidence they had taken down the suspect two days ago without incidence and a full confession. It had been a very tiring week emotionally, physically, and mentally but now they had a week of R&R as ordered by Chief Vick. _

"Gus is that an orchestra I hear?" Juliet asked.

"You will see soon we are almost there just a little further. Ok we are here Juliet now let's get that blindfold off you." As Gus removed her blindfold Juliet's breath was taken away before her lay a picnic and all the trimmings on top of a huge red plaid blanket.

"Gus what is all thi-." She was cut off by Gus handing her a note and telling her "Enjoy."

Juliet opened the note and smiled as she read; _Jules, I will be here as soon as the orchestra starts playing. Eat, drink and be Cherry. Love you bunches, Shawn._

Juliet hated to start the picnic without Shawn but she was hungry so she sat down, picked up a sandwich and began eating while listen to the band warm up. Before she knew it she was humming along with the warm up and enjoying the sun setting.

"Excuse me miss, are you Jules?" a little girl with blonde hair no older than eleven asked.

"Yes I am, can I help you?"

"No ma'am I am just supposed to give you this," the little girl said as she handed a single cherry blossom to Juliet. As she looked up to ask the little girl her name she wasn't there anymore but in her place was Shawn.

_He is breathtaking _she thought as she took in the sight before her. Shawn was dressed in a tux complete with a plaid bow tie that matched the blanket she was on. "Hey Jules the band is starting up, would you care to dance?" All Juliet could do was gape at her boyfriend as he took her hand in his and they began dancing.

She wished that she had worn more than the sensible A-line black dress and flats. "Shawn if I knew you were going to be wearing a tux I would have dressed up for you," she whispered in his ear.

"Jules if you were wearing baggy, stained sweats you would still be the most beautiful woman alive OK let's just enjoy this Waltz."

Juliet took his advice and soon it felt like she and Shawn were the only people there and were floating instead of dancing. It wasn't until Shawn was almost yelling her name that she snapped back to reality.

"Jules! It looks like that rainstorm that was supposed to miss us isn't going to let's get to Gus' car before the rain gets to thick." Juliet quickly grabbed her cherry blossom and joined hands with Shawn as they took off running forgoing the rest of the picnic.

They had almost reached the blueberry and the next she knew Shawn was laying on his back, gripping his shoulder, and moaning in pain. Juliet couldn't help but go back to three years ago when Shawn was shot. _NO! Not again. _


	2. Car ride

**Dum Dum Dum! After a cliff hanger a nice short chapter to put your mind to ease.**

"Jules can you help me I think I dislocated my shoulder." Juliet immediately came to and obliged. They made it to the blueberry to see a very panicked Gus in the driver's seat.

"Shawn are you ok, what happened, do you need to go to the hospital!"

"Gus calm down yes I'm ok, I fell on something and dislocated my shoulder, and yes I think it would be best for the doctor to set this. I just wish I knew what it was I slipped on."

"It was an oil can Shawn."

"What Jules it just sounded like you said an oil can do they really still sell oil in a can?"

"Yes Shawn they do and somehow you find the only oil can probably in D.C. slip on it and dislocated your shoulder," Juliet playfully chastised.

Shawn just smiled tried to shrug his shoulders which in turn caused him to gasp in pain and whimper. Juliet gently took Shawn into her lap and stroked his brow to calm him down.

"Listen Jules I planned tonight to tell you something important. I need to get it out before I chicken out please Jules."

"Shhh, Shawn relax you have all the time in the world to tell me ok right now just relax we are almost there ok."

"M'kay Jules," Shawn mumbled as he closed his eyes and relaxed for the rest of the car ride.

**What does Shawn want to tell Jules update to following soon...I hope.**


	3. News

**Pineapple to **_**xpsychxssjs**_** for being my first reviewer. I think that this is last chapter for this fic. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Psych but one day maybe….nah I will just have to kidnap Roday then**

About thirty minutes later Juliet and Shawn were waiting on the doctor to come into the exam room. "Jules seriously I need to tell you something before they give me the good stuff and I am all loopy," Shawn said in a very serious tone.

Juliet picked up on the fact her normally childish boyfriend was being anything but and responded, "Ok Ok Shawn tell me what is going on."

"Jules (pause) it's just that I want you to know that I love you very, very much and I will never ever do anything to hurt you, understand?"

"Yes Shawn I do but you are scaring me what is going on?"

Shawn sighed and started again "Jules I am not a psychic ok I pretend to be one because I so desperately want to help people but I didn't want to be a cop I didn't want to be my dad."

The words came so quickly Juliet almost didn't hear what Shawn had said but she had heard and all she could do was laugh.

"Why are you laughing Jules, now you are scaring me."

Once her fit ended "Because Shawn I know I think I have known for a while. It started out with a feeling and then I saw your dad do some things that you do and I realized something- you said you never wanted to be your dad you actually fight being anything like him so it dawned on me your dad has been training you to be him since you were little."

Shawn just sat there dumbfounded and nodded minutely at Juliet's words.

"Know this Shawn I love you I will never stop doing that besides you bring murderers to justice and save people on a regular basis. There is something I have to say to you though."

The couple was interrupted by a knocking at the door announcing the arrival of the doctor.

"Hello Mr. Spencer I am Dr. Weems and I have taken a look at you x-ray and you have certainly dislocated your shoulder but you are very lucky there is no rotator cuff damage and the muscles are still intact. We can set it now or we can give you something to help with the pain first if you like."

"No, I have done this before it hurts-a lot- but the pain goes quickly once the bone is back into the socket. Just get on with it."

Juliet turned to walk out the door not wanting to be in the way of the dr. but was halted by Shawn words

"No Jules don't go, stay here, talk to me please." Juliet could hear the pain in Shawn's voice so she decided to stay and talk to him.

"Ok Shawn but what I have to say if very important."

The doctor grasped Shawn's left elbow and shoulder, "Ok Shawn on three I am going to bring your elbow up and push your humerus back into socket and like you said it will hurt but then the pain will dissipate quickly."

"OK doc I'm ready"

"one"

"well Shawn the thing is…."

"two"

"That well um….."

"THREE!"

"I'm pregnant!"

POP!-"Ahhh- wait what Jules did you say pregnant, like with a baby pregnant."

"Yes Shawn like with a baby pregnant what other kind of pregnant is there?"

She placed her hand on the slight swell of her abdomen that had been growing for the past three months and just smiled. Shawn pulled her in closely and wrapped his good arm around her middle to feel the swell as well.

"I cannot believe I didn't notice this before…God I am the worst boyfriend/father to be ever. Wow that was weird I am going to be a dad an honest to goodness dad."

"Yes Shawn you are."

"Oh oh oh I hope she has your eyes and nose, my hair of course, and your laugh I just absolutely love your laug-"

Juliet's lip crushing kiss stopped the avalanche of words falling out of Shawn's mouth. Shawn caught on quickly and began to kiss back. The world in this moment was perfect he may have been soaking wet,his (very expensive) rental was completely destroyed but he was with the woman he loved more that air and she was having his baby. Besides he put the tux on Gus' Visa.

**I am thinking of branching off this story to write a Juliet's POV of her pregnancy from finding out to telling Shawn all the way to…well I may do labor and birth but that may yet be another story. Reviews let me know you care so feel free!**


End file.
